At present, a device for stacking and arranging sheet mediums conveyed one by one is commonly used in the self-service financial apparatus. In the self-service financial apparatus, it requires that the sheet mediums, such as banknotes, are separated and conveyed one by one, and then are stacked and arranged after the old and new as well as true and false identification, or other detections in the conveying process, such that the banknotes are stored in the self-service apparatus or supplied to an operator for withdrawing the banknote.
In the existing self-service financial apparatus, the banknotes separated and conveyed one by one are supplied to the sheet medium stacking device by the conveying passage at a high speed. The existing sheet medium stacking device includes: a supporting plate for supporting the sheet medium, and a blocking mechanism corresponded to an outlet of the conveying passage for blocking the sheet medium from being moved forward. When the sheet medium is conveyed to the stacking device by the conveying passage at a high speeds, the sheet medium is directly collided with the blocking mechanism at a high speed due to the inertial motion. The sheet medium is rebounded in a direction opposite to its previous movement direction under the action of the blocking mechanism, thereby increasing the movement time of the sheet medium in the stacking device. Besides, the outlet of the conveying passage is blocked by the tail end of the sheet medium due to the rebound movement, the next sheet medium may be collided with the previous one when it is conveyed out, which results in some problems, for example, the sheet mediums are stacked in disorder, or even the outlet is plugged.